Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system including pixels each having a converting unit configured to generate a signal based on an incident electromagnetic wave and an analog/digital converting unit configured to convert a signal generated by the converting unit to a digital signal.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been known which includes pixels each having a converting unit configured to generate a signal based on an incident electromagnetic wave and an analog/digital converting unit (hereinafter, called an A/D converting unit) configured to convert a signal generated by the converting unit to a digital signal, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-203736.